


Land of Go

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gummi ship crashes into a new world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for [](http://iphridian.livejournal.com/profile)[**iphridian**](http://iphridian.livejournal.com/). A bit cracky and out there, but not too over the top I think?

  
"I wanna drive!"

"No!"

Sora attempted to push Donald out of the way with his shoulder, which only served to infuriate the magician further.

"I'm driving this gummi ship!" he squawked.

"That's not fair!" Sora cried, still trying to shove Donald out of his way. "I'm the Keyblade Master!"

"That doesn't make you special. You're still not driving!"

The two of them struggled for a few moments. Neither of them noticed Goofy's frantic warnings, or how the ship was out of control, or how there was a world fast approaching, until it was much too late.

***

Hikaru was studying kifu in his room when he heard a huge crashing sound outside. Alarmed, he ran out of the house, only to discover that some... ship... thing had somehow managed to crash into his backyard.

"Why does this stuff always happen to ME?" he sighed.

***

"That was your fault!" Donald screeched, flailing his arms at Sora.

"You were the one driving!"

"You were distracting me!"

"Why can't everyone just get along?" Goofy pleaded.

There was a split second of blissful silence. Goofy almost sighed in relief, but the feeling was shattered when an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

***

Hikaru was less than pleased to find the strange trio arguing. He felt that he shouldn't really be surprised, after everything with Sai and all, but he couldn't help being a little shocked in spite of himself. The guy with spiky brown hair that looked around his age was okay- well, except for the huge key he was holding like some kind of weapon- but honestly, the oversized dog and giant duck were a bit much even for him. All three of them were looking at Hikaru with confused expressions.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The spiky haired kid was the first to snap out of it.

"Hi! I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy," he grinned. Hikaru thought vaguely that this Sora guy was pretty cute when he smiled like that.

"I'm Shindou."

"Cool. So hey, where are we, anyway?"

"..."

"What?" Sora pouted. "I'm serious. We just kind crashed here..."

"Japan. Tokyo."

"Japan? I don't think we've ever been here before. What kind of Heartless are there?"

Hikaru blinked. "Heartless."

"Yeah. You know. Dark creature things that have no hearts?"

Hikaru just blinked some more. This kid was completely NUTS.

"No? Maybe some Nobodies then?"

"Nobodies," Hikaru answered flatly. "Okay, seriously, where's the camera?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The hidden camera! But I have to tell you, this is going a little far for a practical joke. And I really wanna know where you guys got those costumes. Might be fun to try to get Waya to wear the duck one for Halloween."

"THIS ISN'T A COSTUME!"

"Riiiiiiight. And my bangs are naturally this color."

Sora, who'd crossed his arms in front of his chest by then, sighed and blew an errant piece of hair out of his face.

"Look, I know it probably sounds completely insane, but it's the truth. You can either believe us or not, but either way we're going to be here until we can figure out how to fix the gummi ship," he said, nodding his head toward the crashed vessel.

Hikaru thought that was a pretty good point. Besides, who would've ever believed him about Sai- and he knew that was definitely true. He gave Sora a small smile. "Yeah, okay."

The boy beamed back at him. Being utterly clueless was a good thing sometimes.

"So there's really no Heartless or Nobodies here?"

"Nope. Never heard of 'em."

"Great! I mean, it's cool being the Keyblade Master and fighting them and stuff, but it's nice to take a break from it too," Sora paused with a contemplative expression on his face. "So Japan, huh? What kind of place is it?"

Hikaru thought about the question for a minute, but then he grinned.

"Land of Go."


End file.
